Our grant continues to focus on a broad area of occupational and environmental granulomatous and interstitial fibrotic pulmonary diseases with emphasis on the role of immunologic mechanisms in the pathogenesis of these diseases. During the -03 year of the Center Grant, we plan to complete our studies on development of an animal model to test the hypothesis that cobra factor induced complement depletion can inhibit the actinomycete induced pulmonary granulomatous inflammatory response. A second animal model of zirconium and beryllium induced pulmonary granulomatous disease with particular reference to studies of the ability of these agents to activage the alveolar macrophage will also be completed. A workable RAST assay for IgE antibody against basidiomycete antigens which are of probable great importance in the production of "mold sensitive" chronic airway disease is also under development. Studies in coffee workers pulmonary disease with particular reference to isolation and characterization of green coffee antigens will also be completed and a radioimmunoassay to detect specific IgE antibody in sensitized coffee plant workers will be perfected.